


I Can't

by BecaAMM



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, Sexual Content, Smut, Supportive Sam, reader has ptsd, sam gives oral sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 20:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11320785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: When you struggle with the side effects of your medication, Sam stays by your side.





	I Can't

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know if many of you know, but many antidepressants (Which are usually the medication prescribed to OCD, Anxiety, Depression and PTSD.) have some serious side effects. Sleep problems, appetite loss, weight gain or loss, and – many times – difficult to reach orgasm and loss of sexual desire. So… Here go my hug and my shout out to many of you that use medication like me and has to adapt to all the changes. (I actually had this idea reading the side effects to of my new medication and while talking to Bloodstained-porcelain-doll on Tumblr)

“Fuck.” You cursed.

Your sex life with Sam was always amazing. Even though you didn’t have sex every night, he always made your nights worth of the waiting. He would bring you to orgasm with his fingers, with his mouth and with his cock, and never, _ever_ , left you less than crashed and filled with pleasure.

That’s why, when he came inside you and you didn’t manage to reach your orgasm for the third night in a roll, he decided he wouldn’t give up on making you cum for him. This was 40 minutes ago.

“Go on, babe.” Sam encouraged you. “I can feel you tightening around me. Cum for me, babe.”

You moaned louder as your boyfriend attacked you with his mouth, the sensations filling your whole body and making your skin tingly and extremely sensitive.

You were on the edge for hours, and you knew there was only so much he could do before his hands and jaw started aching.

You just couldn’t.

“Stop, Sam.” You pushed him away. “Just stop.”

“Babe.” He raised his face, and you saw as your juices dripped from his chin.

“Stop, Sam.” You said again. “It’s not gonna work.”

He lifted his eyes to you and you covered your face with your hands.

Before you could stop yourself, you started crying, and your boyfriend quickly ran up to hug you.

“I can’t.” You sobbed. “I’m sorry Sam.”

Sam squeezed you tight in his arms. After the first night and your lack of orgasms – one week after you started taking the medicine to help you cope with your PTSD –, he had looked for the answer online and found out that most of the meds would make it difficult for you to orgasm. Still, he didn’t give up.

“Hey.” He whispered into your ear. “It’s okay. It’s okay.” He affirmed.

You were now paying the price of all the hunting and everything you’ve been through since you were only a teen. The meds and the therapy were the only ways to help with your symptoms, and although Sam was with you the whole way, it was still hard sometimes.

“It’s not okay, Sam.” You said back, looking at him. “I can’t even… Sam, I’m can’t…”

“Look at me.” He held your face, making you look at him. “How long has it been since we’re together?” He inquired.

“Five years.” You whispered.

In those five years, you and Sam were each other’s rocks and support system. You needed him as much as he needed you, and although you fought, you were always there for each other.

“Did I ever leave your side?” He questioned. “Did I ever give up because of some hard day, week, _month_?”

You shook your head.

“Then you know I don’t need sex to love you and to be happy by your side.” He reminded you. “We’ll talk to your doctor, we will change your medication, and we’ll see how this works for us. Okay?”

You nodded.

“Good.” He kissed your forehead. “Good.”


End file.
